whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1969 (WOD)
Events * 1947-1969: The US Air Force investigates incidents of UFOs as a potential threat to national security. They declare no single case has been proved, and close the project. * Hitmen Ji Wen Ja and Lu Feng do a lucrative job together. They take the proceeds and store them in a cash box which requires two keys to open, and each take a key. * By this year, only the bravest kids shoot hoops at Napier Court, and never after nightfall. * Sandeep D'Souza gets his M.A. in Asian Studies from the University of Wisconsin (Madison, Wisconsin), also ending his tenure as Sanskrit instructor. * Beulah Frith is born. * The unites a generation of Sleepers in the belief that enlightenment can come through music, drugs, tribal values and "good vibrations." The Celestial Chorus, Cult of Ecstasy, and Dreamspeakers consider this festival a watermark in the Ascension War, leading all of humanity that much closer to mass Ascension. Lady Charlotte Quay is among the many who Awakens there. * Lady Charlotte Quay receives a vision (possibly during her Awakening) of An Giblin Coille the Spring Cottage, a lost Verbena Chantry. * ARPANET (the forerunner to the Internet) goes online, connecting four major universities across the US. * A group calling itself the Star Council breaks into a restricted hangar at Area 51 and retrieve some very strange devices. This marks the point when strange UFO-esque disappearances begin to affect Council members. * Timothy Washington is recruited by the CIA. * Hatshepsut Tabitha Kashaf is born to House Shaea Primus Maraksha Kashaf. * Twin Verbenae Heather and Laurel are born. * Cultist Jules Dupree vanishes. * Remains of an ancient culture are uncovered off the coast of Bimini in the Bahamas, the year Edgar Cayce predicted would signal the rising of Atlantis. * The military Suharto junta comes to power in Java. Any opposition is quickly deposed. April * Sandeep D'Souza authors "The Crime of Orientalism" in the Bulletin of Asian Studies. July * July 20: The Moon landing. The landing provides a victory for the Technocracy, reinforcing their view of reality. Ironically, the awe and wonder also increases Sleeper willingness to embrace the possibility of the impossible. . It also triggers the Resurgence. Oddly, Professor Dubrius on board Victoria Station reports that no mortal has landed on the Moon. * July 21: Desmond Collingsworth, later the Virtual Adept known as Dante, is born. He's said to have Awakened before he was born. * July 21:The Resurgence begins in Europe. Most Sidhe find themselves hopelessly outnumbered by the Commoner Kiths. August * August 9-''10: Black Spiral Dancer Kinfolk orchestrates Tate/LaBianca murders. * ''August 17: Eva is Embraced.Outstar's Charity Stream September * Sandeep D'Souza authors "Victorian Occult Syncretism and Occult Sources" in the Journal of Victorian Studies. December * From July 1947 until 1969, the US Air Force open Project Blue Book, with the purpose of tracking claims of UFOs and attempting to ascertain their veracity.MTAs: Ascension, p. 146 References Category:World of Darkness timeline